


Is it you or me?

by XxxD3an



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Inspired by 13 Reasons Why (TV), M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25239349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxD3an/pseuds/XxxD3an
Summary: An wonty au of what would have happened if the two of them met over a chatting/dating site.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz & Winston Williams, Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	1. It started with an ‘hey’

**Author's Note:**

> Soo this is my very first fanfic, if you have any suggestions for improvement let me know!

His back leaned against the king-sized bed as he sat on his carpeted floor with crossed legs and a laptop on his lap. Directly next to him a Cup of Coffee mixed up with some sugar. The damp sound of raindrops falling against the window and the roof of the big house overlapped with the music that came from the laptop. 

His eyes flew over the screen as an ‘Hey’ plopped up, going to his messages he checked the user’s profile. No pictures, no biography. But there was one thing he knew, his name seemed to be ‘Monty’ or maybe it was a fake name. Since the other one seemed so discreet about himself, Winston wouldn’t even be surprised. 

Maybe the whole account was just a joke, why should he reply? Well, he was bored. Bored and lonely, since once again he had the whole house all to himself so why not text back? Without any intentions it wouldn’t hurt right? 

» Hey, pretty profile you got there. « 

He replied, sarcastic of course. He was surprised tho when the other one read his message immediately answering with an 

» pretty humor you got there. « 

Both of them knew he meant it just as sarcastic as Winston did. He couldn’t help but chuckle a little tho.

» How come you write me? « 

He then typed, but couldn’t send it since the other one was faster. 

» Which school do you go too? «

What a question he thought to himself. 

» Hillcrest, I transfer soon tho. Got kicked out… « 

Sighing he drank some Coffee. If he had reworded the sentence just a little different he would have ended the whole conversation. Probably ending up confused and blocked. He would just have to name the school he gets transferred to and boom. It would be like the other one never texted him. 

» Wow, Perfect Rich boy getting kicked out huh? You don’t hear that every day. «

He rolled his eyes, how nice. Well at least he now knew the other one took an good look at his profile.

» Says Mister no face, no life. « 

He replied and got a direct answer.

» Nobody forces you to text with me. « 

That’s right, still the other one had just.. Something interesting. The brunette took himself some time before answering.

» A pretty face is nice but not necessary. And who knows maybe you do have a life? I want to find out. «

» Yea, that’s true. That’s why I texted you. «

„.. wow” the boy mumbled 

» Ouch. « 

» Chill, I'm kidding. « 

And that made a small smile appear onto his lips, seems like he did could be nice. 

» So you think I'm pretty? «

» No. « 

But just a few seconds past and Monty corrected himself 

» *maybe. « 

Softly Winston chuckled, but as soon as he started typing his laptop shut itself down. No battery left. „.. Noo.. Oh, come on..” Winston whined. Standing up and plugging the charger in as he took the cup of coffee making his way to the kitchen. The mysterious stranger would have to wait. Who could have known how offended the stranger could get when he isn’t the center of Winston’s attention 24/7?


	2. Just some ‘Girl’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust level a half is reached.

Three hours later and there he was again. This time laying in bed, cuddled up between pillows and blankets. It stopped raining, still it was cold and windy outside. He had a few new Messages but somehow he still wanted to text Monty‘ back first. That guy just had something,… Maybe it was just the fact he knew absolutely nothing about him. There was so much to find out.

» I‘ll take that as a yes ;) «

He replied, chuckling slightly as he checked the others profile. Nothing new, still nothing to find there, but he was online and within a few seconds the other one had read his message. Some minutes past, in that time Winston decided to text the others back too… Waiting for a reply.

» Trying to play hard to get or why leaving me waiting that long? «

Was what he got, he wasn’t seriously upset now because he had to wait three hours… Was he?

» Are you upset? I was busy. «

That wasn’t even a lie, he got kind of caught up into a book he was reading while he waited for the laptop to charge. Yes,… He could have just downloaded the app on his phone, but he somehow just felt way more comfortable on his laptop.

» Then unbusy yourself for me. I can’t get to know you if you leave me waiting all day besides that it should be the other way around. «

» So You’re not the one ending up hurt? «

» As if, don’t act like you’re important to me. «

And there we're going back again to being rude, seems like that definitely was something he needed to get used to. Sometimes he was nice and then again mean. Winston started typing again but once again the other one was faster.

» Call me if you want to make up. «

He smiled slightly, he’d get to know the voice of him? That was something. Baby step's til he'll knew the other one completely. It didn’t take him long to make the call. It was weird, weird how the other one could make him roll his eyes one moment and the other make him smile again.

While Winston had it very quiet and peaceful Monty on the other side was with a few guys at Charlie’s. A few guys asking themselves with who he was writing all the time? Why he was grinning from one ear to the other? And finally someone had the balls to exactly ask that.

„What you're looking at that you smirk like a fucking creep?”

One of the guys asked but before Monty himself could answer Bryce already did. For him. But what he said couldn’t be more different from the truth. 

„He’s probably chatting with some girl he’s going to fuck.”

What Montgomery didn’t notice than was the exchange of looks Charlie and Scott had. Scott smirking slightly and Charlie just shaking his head and before he knew it the phone got snapped out of his hands and now was hold above his head.

The phone now in Scott’s hands but before he could read anything Winston called. 

„Who is ‘Win’?”

„The fuck?!”

Monty responded upset, harshly standing up and taking his phone and then starting to slightly panic. Who was win? Win… Winter! People called their daughters summer too so why not use the other seasons.

„And it’s winter, just some girl I’m fucking so gotta take that.”

He then answered referring to the call before he made his way to the bathroom, locking it. Sighing he leaned against the door before taking the call. Making himself mute and Winston didn’t need long to realize that too.

"Oh come on!.. Let me hear your voice.”

The other one whined immediately and Monty client help but chuckle as he typed.

» Why should I? «

"Cause.. I want you to? Please."

Monty hesitated, where was the big deal? No way could he recognize him with just his voice. No way would they ever meet anyway, but he kind of wanted them to? Why did the thought of them never meeting made him feel.. Weird? Another second past, and he finally did it, unmute himself.

"Hey there."

"Did we just reach trust level number one?"

Winston asked and Monty could swear he heard the other one smile brightly like a kid that is exited for his Christmas presents.

"Mhm, I'd say a half."

He chuckled and the other one on the line did too. Not because what he said was funny, just cause the other laughed he couldn’t help but join in.

And they went on with their phone call, talking and talking. Giggling and chuckling over the smallest things, laughing at every joke the other one made even if it wasn’t any bit funny. It came from the other one, that was the important thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t worry, it won’t stay this peaceful and nice. Drama coming up soon!


End file.
